1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device (also referred to as a wireless signal processing unit, a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, or an IC chip) that sends and receives data by wireless communication through an antenna, breakdown (electrostatic breakdown) of the semiconductor device due to electrostatic discharge from the outside is a serious problem that leads to decrease in reliability and productivity from a manufacturing process time of the semiconductor device to inspection and the use as a product, and a measure against the problem is reported (e.g., see Reference 1).
In Reference 1, an example is described in which a conductive polymer layer is used for a substrate or an adhesive in the aforementioned semiconductor device to prevent electrostatic breakdown.